Treila Briarcursed
Treila Briarcursed (DECEASED): The youngest 'daughter' of the Briarcursed clan (once a Great Merchant House in WestCrown, before the House of Thrune banished the clan to the Mwangi Expanse during the failed forced colonization there) has spent the last 3 years in Chelam helping farmers and herders combat the aggressive & vile vermin that ooze from the Wisperwoods. I am an acolyte of The Green Faith and while the Barrowood was my home for years, I got restless {and a little bored of my stuffy old Druid Mentor Naraion Tatheth} so I sought adventure in the plains and savannas of Mwangi. While indentured to the Chiss tribe ~for just a small misunderstanding about a stampede of mastadons anyone might have caused... I discoverd Alchemy! ~and quite by accident, having burnt down a good portion of my workplace, the ability to heal minutely, enough at least to wrest my keeper from death till a cleric was summoned. I returned to the Plains of Chelam alot sooner than I had imagined. My companion Chiara, and I love the openness of the plains, but I am always wanting to see what’s over there! And one day we ended up outside Westcrown ~and again quite by accident, I learned that teiflings bleed red like us! She grows some lovely Daisies out past the souther gate of the city now. Since that day I somehow always end up here, in WestCrown. Tarnished WestCrown, with its taste of Danger and its promise of Excitement! Don't get me wrong, this city is Vile! The taint of the infernal~forever-be Damned-House-of-Thrune almost oozes along the streets and alleyways as if the Night Shadows themselves walked the day! But 'We' of the faith try to battle its repugnance with our small refuges of nature, like my park on Rego Aerum! ~well it's not mine officially… But It Should Be!! nobody else takes better care of it than me!... Anyway it’s where my great great Grandfather Lord Therantiumforl Briarcursed II was Crucified and Burnt by those devil-loving-vermin-May-they-be-Eternally-cursed-Thrune-whoresons the HellKnights ~all he did was refuse to be stripped of his title, lands, family, and life to "help Colonize" the Mwangi Expanse. My Park is the only place outside the Barrowood where I can get Winnies, Terinav, Malyass, and Night-mushrooms to grow!...Oh did I mention I specialize in rare Herbs! While my cheetah friend and I prefer to live in our little grove outside the city or at My park, we recently have been spending time at the Three Goats tavern, at a suggestiong from the Apothicary's daughter Cera ~she is a human, but not as ugly as most of them are but has no husband ... my cleric freind Tallon Veil is in need of a mate! He isn't as lusty as Vfogg Khollarix or a drunken sot like most of the humans in this tainted Town . At the Three Goats I have joined up with an eclectic bunch of rebellious citizens and adventures who seem equally unimpressed by the foul-motherless-devil-spawn that rule Chelam. Though they seem to have hidden motivations, they all seem very eager to bring pain to the agents and lackies of the eternally-tainted-devil-loving-House-of-Thrune. The possibility for excitement and opportunities to stick thorns into the mechanations of the Rulers of Westcrown and Chelam is in line with my goals... ~once my goal was just to get a grove of my own, but again a misunderstanding happened when i asked this farmer to leave, I asked nicely but... Oh maybe another time, my freind with the chain, Bruton, seems to have started a fight with almost everyone? Goodbye for now! Note: Treila is a petite(3'3") female gnome with dark black hair, tatooed arms,hands,legs and feet. Outdoors and adventuring she is arraiened in Rosewood spiked Armor, her lower face is sometimes covered in a leaf veil, her green eyes peer from under a cowled hood, by her side is her companion Chiara ~ her Cheetah. Her weapon of choice is a crook'd QuarterStaff, but she is known to hurl poisened darts when vexed and dispatch the wounded with a black cold-iron dagger.